


【GGAD】育婴室里有什么

by toJoycee9



Series: "有什么“系列 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beats - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dumbledore-mother, F/M, Female Albus Dumbledore/Male Gellert Grindewald, Gellert-son, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 家庭关系：老盖老邓夫妻，生阿莉安娜和克雷登斯，小盖小邓为老邓所生，与老盖无血缘关系。cp：老盖×老邓、老盖×小邓，小盖×老邓双邓性转，老邓和小邓都是女的，作者是变态





	【GGAD】育婴室里有什么

 

盖勒特不止一次撞见了姐姐和格林德沃的事情，准确地说，这个家里是藏不住秘密的。

他姐姐长他两岁，现如今还是个小姑娘的样子，成绩好，漂亮，话不多，有点早熟。他妈妈刚嫁给格林德沃的那几年，他们忙着生意上的事情，家里长期没有父母，只有佣人管家，那时候每天晚上他都是跟姐姐一起睡觉的，阿不思抱着他，会学着邓布利多那样哄他睡觉，唱歌或者讲故事。盖勒特从小就是个精力旺盛的小调皮蛋，经常是阿不思唱着唱着就睡着了，而他还滴溜着两只眼睛玩着姐姐的头发。

他会发现阿不思和格林德沃的事，是因为无意间撞见了阿不思吃避孕药。每次格林德沃的行程确定下来，阿不思都会在他回家的前一个星期开始吃药，等吃到可以安全同房的那一天，格林德沃就回来了。

每个格林德沃在家的夜晚，盖勒特都躺在床上发呆，长久地失眠，偶尔他会有点想念姐姐的催眠曲。

邓布利多的整个孕期格林德沃几乎没有碰过她，盖勒特有一次听见她对自己的女性朋友说：“我不是没想过他有别的女人，我压根儿就没指望他给我守身如玉，那么多产业，我俩就是分头行动也管不了这么多，我哪儿还有精力管这个？”

她的朋友便说：“你嘴上说无所谓，心里还是在意的吧？你看他这么喜欢你，你肯定有办法搞定他。”

邓布利多摇摇头，那时候她已经怀孕八个月了，拍了拍自己的肚子说：“我忙着给他生孩子呢，也不知道是不是年纪大了，这次孕反有点严重，到现在每天早上还晨吐，半夜会起一次，没睡过一个整觉，白天还要处理那些事情，他爱跟谁搞跟谁搞去吧，我真的没精力伺候他。”

“你太为难自己了。”对方说。

邓布利多道：“不生了，这次生完，说什么也不生了，他求我都没用，生的时候直接让医生上个环。”

盖勒特13岁，身边的玩伴已经开始交女朋友，但他还没有，朋友们有时候会笑话他，说他顶着一张脸不干有用的事，嘲笑他还是个处男，说他连女人的胸都没摸过。盖勒特通常不会反驳，但没有人知道他对女人的乳房有多了解。

盖勒特有一个漫长的哺乳期，两岁之后邓布利多终于下定决心给他断奶，但即使没了奶水，盖勒特还是离不开邓布利多，他必须躺在妈妈怀里含着乳头才能安心睡去，对于这个小儿子，邓布利多一直是宠着的，所以在没有格林德沃的大多数夜晚，邓布利多都会同意盖勒特和自己睡一张床，她把自己的睡袍解开，小盖勒特就会熟练地找到她的乳头然后含进嘴里吮吸。有的时候盖勒特怎么也睡不着，轮流吸着两边乳头，那上面沾满唾液晶莹剔透的，邓布利多皱着眉头，两条结实的大腿互相摩擦着。

后来他们有了阿莉安娜，他母亲的胸部再次鼓胀起来，盖勒特那时候年纪还是小，他兴奋于母亲重新有了奶水，他会盯着邓布利多给阿莉安娜喂奶的动作出神，他已经想不起来在自己还只有阿莉安娜这么大的时候，他是怎么吮吸母亲的乳房的。

于是在某个夜晚他来到母亲房间，那时候邓布利多刚把阿莉安娜哄睡着，放在一旁的婴儿床上，自己已经累得睡着了，床头灯都没顾得上关掉。盖勒特看了看婴儿床里的阿莉安娜，与姐姐不同，阿不思似乎对阿莉安娜的态度很复杂，但盖勒特很喜欢这个妹妹。妹妹意味着他不再是家里最小的孩子，每个人都会跟他说：“你长大了，你该学着照顾妹妹和妈妈。”这很好，终于有人承认自己已经长大了，他喜欢照顾妈妈。

盖勒特轻轻爬上床，他靠在母亲怀里，那地方正袒露着，还有刚刚哺乳过后的润泽，散发着清甜的乳香。盖勒特盯着邓布利多饱满的胸部看了一会儿，然后凑上前去含住了一颗肿胀的乳粒，本能地吮吸了起来。

邓布利多皱眉，她不安地动了动，想把身上的人推开，嘴里不满地嘟囔着：“别弄我。”

她以为身上的是格林德沃，盖勒特明白这一点，于是他越发投入地摄取，微腥的乳汁进入口腔，吞咽之后又留下了甜美，盖勒特长大嘴巴，将邓布利多整个乳晕都含在嘴里舔弄，邓布利多呻吟了一声，她感到自己的身下流出一股热液，她本能地张开腿，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，却看到自己十岁的儿子缓缓抬起了头。

这个家里仍然有很多秘密。

邓布利多终于生下最后的孩子，格林德沃从美国飞回来，他把那个孩子抱在手里，开心得几乎得意忘形，那是个男孩儿，他给孩子取名克雷登斯。盖勒特偷偷看着阿不思，她没有什么特别的表情，但是当格林德沃看向她的时候，她也会开心地笑起来，盖勒特能够察觉出来这两个人的眼神里有什么特别的东西。

邓布利多带着孩子出院回到家里的那一天，阿不思光着脚来到父母的卧室门口，格林德沃从里面出来，在她脸上亲了一口，压低了声音笑骂道：“你真是疯了。”

盖勒特远远地看着，他跟着他们来到了阿不思的房间，房门关上的那一刹那，盖勒特看见阿不思刷一下脱掉了自己的睡衣，这是他第一次看见他姐姐发育后的身体，小巧的乳房和过于纤弱的腰肢，以及雪白柔嫩的少女的皮肤。

那个时候他突然想起自己朋友们调侃他的话，他们嘲笑盖勒特没有尝过女人。

盖勒特在门外站了一会儿，他听见房间里的格林德沃低沉的说话声，阿不思开始不停地喊他爸爸，盖勒特有些震惊，平日里他从没听过阿不思这样叫过格林德沃，如今他们躺在一张床上，赤身裸体的，胶着，缠绕，撞击，阿不思低低地哭着，她喊他爸爸。盖勒特浑身上下都燥热了起来，他大脑充血，他觉得自己一刻也不能待在这，于是他跑开了，跑去了邓布利多的房间，呲溜一声钻进了妈妈的被窝里。

“你怎么了？”邓布利多被他吵醒，迷迷糊糊地问自己的儿子。

盖勒特咬着自己的手指不说话，邓布利多四处张望了一下，不禁发出疑惑：“咦，你爸爸去哪了？”

说着就要起身去找，盖勒特一把抓住了邓布利多的手，用颤抖的声音说：“他不是我爸爸，他不是。”

邓布利多叹了口气说：“你们姐弟俩倒是越来越像了。”

盖勒特搂住邓布利多的腰，一张小脸往他母亲的怀里钻，邓布利多的乳房因为哺乳的缘故，肿胀而敏感，被盖勒特一弄，疼得叫出了声。盖勒特的脑子“嗡”的一下，他想到了阿不思的叫声，下体几乎立刻就硬了起来，直直地顶在邓布利多的大腿上。

邓布利多的脸“唰”地一下红了，她难以置信地看着自己的儿子，盖勒特紧张得手心冒汗，但是眼下他已经没法退缩了，干脆一抬腿，整个人跨坐在邓布利多的腰上。

“你……你下来！”

盖勒特摇头，邓布利多此时衣衫不整地躺在自己的身下，刚刚的动作让她的大半个乳房露在了睡裙外面，丰满的雌兽和温和的、充满母爱的注视，哪怕是愠怒着，也无法拒绝。盖勒特的阴茎就戳在邓布利多的腹部，那孕育生命的地方，分娩过后还是柔软松弛的，尚未完全恢复，但盖勒特一想到那是他曾今待过的地方，就是一阵阵地头脑发热，他的母亲，他们曾今如此的亲近，你中有我，我中有你。

“盖勒特！”在邓布利多的惊呼中，盖勒特扒下了自己的裤子，少年散发着热气的阳具暴露在微凉的空气里，邓布利多的嘴唇哆嗦着，声音颤抖地问他：“你、你要做什么？我是你妈妈！”

“对不起……”盖勒特说，“对不起、妈妈、我爱你、我爱你……”

盖勒特栖身上前，将她的母亲牢牢地压在身下，邓布利多身上的睡裙被粗暴地剥落，她奋力挣扎了起来，但克雷登斯还睡在旁边，她不敢闹出太大的动静。当盖勒特将自己的阳具塞进那两处双峰之间时，邓布利多流下了眼泪，她意识到，或许从一开始就不该纵容这个孩子，不该迟迟不让他断奶，不该相信一个十岁的男孩没有性幻想，不该……不该……

邓布利多被盖勒特压住胸口，男孩低着头，手忙脚乱地把自己的阴茎按在那饱满之处，然后奋力地抽动了起来。

“痛……”邓布利多咬牙，刚刚哺乳过的胸部再次坚挺了起来，阳具的按摩让奶水再次充盈了起来，盖勒特揉捏着她的乳房，指甲掐住顶端，阴茎不断分泌着前液，带着腥臊的气息蹭在她的胸口，撞击在她的下巴上。

“别、别这样……你爸爸要回来了。”

“他不会回来的，”盖勒特气喘吁吁地说，“他不会……他不会……你现在是我的……”

邓布利多很难说没有快感，乳房一向是她敏感的地方，私下里格林德沃也喜欢这样玩她，可是……

“唔……盖尔……”邓布利多闭上了眼睛，她的乳房依旧疼痛，但她的身体通过热了起来，她微微向上挺动了几下，被盖勒特捕捉到了此刻的动情，少年呻吟一声，越发发狠地揉捏起她的乳房。

邓布利多忍不住尖叫，因分娩尚未恢复的阴道里流出热液，她躁动不安地挣扎着，胸口早已是盖勒特留下的气味。

“呃……妈妈……”盖勒特挺动着腰身，被乳房牢牢夹住的分身滚烫着，敏感的龟头在深陷在那双峰之间，邓布利多的胸口早已是滑腻异常，在不断的起伏中，那被过度玩弄而红肿着的乳尖再一次分泌出了浓稠的汁液。

“不……”邓布利多羞愧地捂住了自己的脸。

“没关系，没关系，这很美。”盖勒特说着把邓布利多的手拿开，拉着母亲的双手，将它们放在了丰满的乳房上。

“帮帮我……”盖勒特吸了吸鼻子，“帮帮我吧，妈妈，我……我射不出来。”

邓布利多喘了喘，两坨红晕爬上了她的脸颊，她犹豫了，但盖勒特没有给她反悔的机会，而是俯身吻住了她的嘴唇。

少年的吻青涩却霸道，牙齿磕碰在邓布利多柔软的唇瓣上，生生咬出一排牙印。这太过分了，邓布利多想，然后她托住了自己的胸，将它们用力地推挤出一个深深的乳沟。

奶水源源不断地涌出来，在邓布利多白皙的胸口处肆意流淌，这样的画面对于一个13岁的少年来说实在太过香艳，他奋力地挺动了起来，高高地仰着脖子，嘴里都是破碎的呻吟。

“小、小点声，你弟弟在睡觉……”邓布利多吃力地维持着动作，偶尔还会主动把盖勒特因为幅度过大滑落的阴茎重新塞回自己的乳沟里。

“好、好棒……妈妈，你、你好会……你和他……你们是不是……啊……”盖勒特在激爽之下说不出完整的话，他只管在母亲身上驰骋着，大脑里一片空白。

“你、你舒服吗……妈妈……”

邓布利多粗喘着，她两腿大张，此时身下感到无比空虚，可是怀孕让她的身体很长时间都无法为性爱做准备，她感到身下的床单已经湿了，为着她两腿之间的液体，为着她乳房里流出来的液体，为着自己和盖勒特的汗水……

盖勒特眉头紧锁，眼睛闭着，龟头疯狂地分泌前液，他压抑着自己的呻吟，声音甚至有些委屈，他说：“我、我要射了……唔……”

邓布利多忍不住嘤咛着，她越发用力地推挤着自己的乳房，越来越多地乳汁几乎是喷溅出来，整个房间都是她的乳香，她用力摇摆着自己的头，神志不清地说着：“来、来……好孩子，射给妈妈……”

盖勒特捂住自己的嘴，几乎是一声尖叫，少年浓稠的精液尽数喷洒在邓布利多胸口，甚至迸溅到了那姣好的面容上。

盖勒特花了相当长一段时间恢复自己的理智，他慢慢低头，看见身下的邓布利多早就一片狼藉，两个乳房上混合着他的精液和对方的乳汁，脸上是被自己射到的斑斑驳驳的痕迹，她母亲闭着眼睛，嘴唇红肿而湿润，然后她伸出舌头，轻轻地舔了舔，将那些落在唇边的精液尽数舔去。

盖勒特倒在了邓布利多的怀里，他带着一身的汗液和体液，把自己的脸颊在邓布利多的胸口上用力蹭了蹭，在对方发出几声婉转的呻吟之后，他张口含住了那令自己魂牵梦萦的所在，用力吮吸了起来。

——END——


End file.
